moreorlessfandomcom-20200214-history
Browse the Other episodes
Election Special 2005 Radio 4 (26/04/2005) URL: http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/programmes/more_or_less/4440979.stm Election Watch 2010 Episode 1 (08/01/2010) URL: http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/uk/8575001.stm Episode 2 (10/03/2010) URL: http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/uk/8575001.stm Episode 3 (30/03/2010) URL: http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/uk/8575001.stm Episode 4 (07/04/2010) URL: http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/uk/8575001.stm Episode 5 (08/04/2010) URL: http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/uk/8575001.stm Episode 6 (10/04/2010) URL: http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/uk/8575001.stm Episode 7 (12/04/2010) URL: http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/uk/8575001.stm Episode 8 (13/04/2010) URL: http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/uk/8575001.stm Episode 9 (14/04/2010) URL: http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/uk/8575001.stm Episode 10 (22/04/2010) URL: http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/uk/8575001.stm Episode 11 (23/04/2010) URL: http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/uk/8575001.stm Episode 12 (26/04/2010) URL: http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/uk/8575001.stm Episode 13 (27/04/2010) URL: http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/uk/8575001.stm Episode 14 (29/04/2010) URL: http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/uk/8575001.stm Episode 15 (30/04/2010) URL: http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/uk/8575001.stm Episode 16 (03/05/2010) URL: http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/uk/8575001.stm Episode 17 (04/05/2010) URL: http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/uk/8575001.stm UK Election Podcast (2015) Episode 1 (13/04/2015) URL: http://downloads.bbc.co.uk/podcasts/radio4/moreorless/moreorless_20150413-1800c.mp3 Episode 2 (17/04/2015) URL: http://downloads.bbc.co.uk/podcasts/radio4/moreorless/moreorless_20150417-1730a.mp3 Episode 3 (24/04/2015) URL: http://downloads.bbc.co.uk/podcasts/radio4/moreorless/moreorless_20150424-1730a.mp3 Episode 4 (06/05/2015) URL: http://downloads.bbc.co.uk/podcasts/radio4/moreorless/moreorless_20150506-1800a.mp3 Random sampling as soup: Political opinion polling is explained including an explanation of why different polls give different results. Random sampling is likened to dipping into a "soup" of voters. If it is done carefully (the soup is stirred) then one would expect to get a representative sample (of the voters/ingredients) but one might be unlucky, hence the need to quote margins of error (and even then one could still, through bad luck, get a very unrepresentative sample). Greece Special (2015) World Service (11/07/2015) URL: http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p02wlxs1 Radio 4 (12/07/2015) URL: http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b063fdyk Numbers of the Year 2015 Radio 4 (01/01/2016) URL: http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b06spffr Political opinion polls and the 2015 UK General Election: The result of the 2015 UK General Election was a surprise because the opinion polls just before the vote predicted less support for the Conservative party than occurred in the actual vote. Possible reasons for this are discussed following an analysis of data from the subsequent British Election Study. They include sampling issues (those included in the sample may have been politically engaged to a different extent from the voting population) and that people supporting different parties have differing probabilities of actually going to vote. See also Radio 4 Series 36 Episode 2 (15/01/2016). The Referendum by Numbers Episode 1: The Cost of EU Membership (13/06/2016) URL: http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b07gv98b Episode 2: Immigration (14/06/2016) URL: http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b07gv9c7 Measuring Migration: A version of the Radio 4 broadcast of 29/04/2016 is used as part of the special series The Referendum by Numbers. The level of migration to the UK from other EU countries is discussed. The International Passenger Survey and requests for National Insurance numbers give different estimates but it is emphasised that they are trying to measure different things. See also the story on the International Passenger Survey broadcast on Radio 4 on 27/01/2005 (Radio 4 Series 7 Episode 3) and Radio 4 Series 37 Episode 5 (29/04/2016). Episode 3: Law (15/06/2016) URL: http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b07hjvk4 Episode 4: Regulation (16/06/2016) URL: http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b07hjy4z Episode 5: Trade (17/06/2016) URL: http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b07hjxrm Omnibus: Part 1 (18/06/2016) URL: http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b07jczmc Measuring Migration: See Episode 2: Immigration. Omnibus: Part 2 (18/06/2016) URL: http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b07jl61s UK General Election 2017 Episode 1: UK Election extra (07/06/2017) URL: http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p0557rk7 Episode 2: Post-Election special (19/06/2017) URL: http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p056b7l1; http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b08wr7ss Trumpton Extra Podcast (21/06/2017) URL: http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p056klfk In Search of Woodall Primes Podcast (30/06/2017) URL: http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p057f68c A podcast of the World Service broadcast of 30/06/2017, preceded by a podcast-only piece. One in 500 Year Storm Podcast (04/09/2017) URL: http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p05f4qp9 A special extra podcast episode as the World Service programme had already been included in the Radio 4 programme and podcast. Extended podcast version of World Service broadcast 16/10/2017 Podcast (13/10/2017) URL: http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p05jvyp8 Extended podcast version of story from Radio 4 broadcast 01/06/2018 Podcast (04/06/2018) URL: https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p0691r44 Extended podcast version of World Service broadcast 08/06/2018 Podcast (10/06/2018) URL: https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p069jlny ---- Go back to More Or Less Wiki main page